Twinkle Crusaders
'Story' The story revolves around Sakura Synn. He is a high school student and the president of the student council of Ryusei Academy. He thought that as the council president, he will be given privileges such as free meals, but soon he realizes that there is no such thing. Instead, being the council president of Ryusei Academy involves getting rid of demons known as Mazoku. He is also informed by a sage named Paqy that he is the son of the former Maou and must succeed his position. How will he be able to keep it a secret and live his school life at the same time? 'Main Characters' Sakura Synn: Protagonist of Twinkle Crusaders. A poor high school student who became the council president for free food, which did not become true. He was also told that he is the successor to the position of Maou. His title is Vicious Lancer and uses dark element. Has average stats except for ???(known as potential) which is maxed out. In every route, except for Lolotte's, at some point, Synn changes into his Maou form. His title now becomes to Ancient Overlord and his stats are greatly increased. Yugiri Nanaka: Childhood friend of Synn. She has a crush on him, to the point of going to the same school and joining the student council for such reasons. She owns a ramen shop and usually cooks for Synn. Her title is Sword Master and uses fire element. She has a high power stat, making her attacks devastating. Near the end of her route, she powers up, increasing her damage output. In later versions, her title becomes Phoenix Slayer when she transforms. Lolotte Rosenkreutz: A 1st year student that comes from a rich family. She is actually an angel but tries to hide it, even though everyone already knows. She also carries a guidebook and a piggyback named Tontoro which is filled with 500 yen coins. Her title is Elemental Muse and uses water element. Her speed stat is unknown. Though her stats are below average, she makes up for her ability to heal. Misa Brigitta Cristelis: 'Synn's self-proclaimed rival. She always falls second to Synn in any challenge, which upsets her. She is also the cousin of Shio. Her title is Storm Sagittarius and uses lightning element. Her speed stat is high while the others are average. Her power is on par with Lolotte's. 'Kujou Ria: A 3rd year student that serves as an adviser due to her experience as the former Council President. She also has a sister named Helena who is the current Chief Director of Ryusei Academy. Her title is Paladienne and uses light element. She has the fastest charge speed compared to the rest of the Crusaders. Her ability drains the enemies' EX gauge, making them unable to use their EX attacks. Azel: A transfer student with a cold attitude and is very distant to others. She is also an angel and, like Synn, is poor. She has a keen interest on photography. Sub-Character Kujou Helena: Ria Older Sister and also Director of Ryuusei Gakuen. Melilot: A Librarian of Ryuusei Gakuen and also one of 7th General. Her Title is Living Lexicon -7th General-. Paqy: A sage which looks like a panda. He informs Synn that he is the Maou. Shio Asukai: Miko of the Asukai Shrine and Misa's cousin. Akane Misasagi: President of the Wagashi club. Sacchiho Takahashi: Also known as Sacchin. A close friend of Nanaka who helps her get closer to Synn. Reisling Tooyama: '''Lolotte's butler who usually carries firearms. '''Amyrina: Lolotte's friend who is very shy. Like Lolotte, she is also an angel. Gameplay Twinkle Crusaders use Map-Movement system. Where in each date, player can choose where they want to go. The game consist of 5 Heroine Ending, 3 Sub-Character Ending, and 1 Normal End. The game is separated into 3 part: #Common Route: started from beginning of the game until 10/27. In this part, any heroine that we choose until 10/27 the most will be her route her next. #Heroine Route (Beginning): Started from 10/28. In this route, player have chance to get Trophy, Assist, and also other Flag until 11/30. #Heroine Route: Started from 12/01.Heroine route begin from here and there is no Map-Movement anymore. All heroine (Except Azel) begin their true story here. Azel Story can only be played in 2nd playthrough after Common Route automatic at 10/28. Battle System Twinkle Crusaders have a battle system where each character/enemy must reach a line called ACT line in order to act. There are 3 command: *'Attack': Giving a Damage to the opponent. While attacking an enemy, player is given a little amount of time to execute EX attack. EX attack is a special attack/ability that each character have (except Zako-type and Paqy). EX attack can only executed when EX gauge is 100% or more. Attacking also give a little amount of EX gauge. Attacking an enemy will also knock the enemy depend on their defense. The higher enemy defense, more harder to knock back. *'Charge': Increase Character Level. After using charge,we cannot charge again or use command wait. This also apply when there`s an unison that have charged and uncharged. After using Charge to attack enemy, our level will revert to normal. Charge also power up EX attack effect and increase the amount of EX Gauge that we receive. The Higher character Charge level, they will attack more fast. *'Unison': Wait other character in order to perfom unison. There 2 kind of Unison: #'Forced' Unison: a group attack that occur when 2 or more character in same line if the player choose unison command. if there a 3rd character or more whose line difference is 5 frame with unison character, the character will be counted ad unison too. While character is waiting, they are vulnerable and cannot do anything until other character reach ACT line. #'Luck Unison': Formed when characters got bunched together without using a unison command, in other words, by luck or by brilliant positioning of your characters in the frame. In this case, you have the option to charge the attack, and if you choose so, the character with the least charge time will be used. I call this a Unison Charge. *'Unison Charge': Boost every character in the unison by +2 LV, so if you have LV1 Synn, Misa and Ria (total LV3) in a luck unison, if you charge them, you'll get LV3 Synn, Misa and Ria (a total of LV9), using Ria's charge time (exactly 5 and 1/2 frame panel). Below is the list of other explanation: *'HP Gauge:' Show the amount of HP player currently have. *'Stun Gauge': a gauge with star-shaped that decrease when attacked. Any Character that attacked and it`s Stun Gauge is empty will be stunned. *'Stunned Character:' Stunned characters basically has 0 defense. If you want maximum damage output, always target the stunned ones. It is vitally important to target a downed enemy (if possible) in your last unison strike particularly for later stage, as post-game battles tends to have a higher maximum damage requirement, exploiting this advantage is usually the key for achieving a great ranking in maximum damage *'Rumble': a state where enemy and ally position is in same line. In this condition, a character with higher level win (Except Masaki who will win no matter how high your level are) or if the enemy and ally have a same level in rumble, the element attribute decide.(Example:if an enemy and ally in rumble each have level 4,but different attribute,enemy fire and ally water,ally will win). An enemy or ally that lose in Rumble will be stunned for a few frame. *'Boundary Field': If you see a scintillating vertical line in the right end of the battlefield, it means the battle is done inside a boundary field. What it differs from normal battlefield is that, there will be no out of bounds (meaning characters will not go go off-screen when knocked back a lot of frames). Since their knockback are cushioned at the scintillating line as opposed to when characters are thrown out of bounds inside normal battlefield, this prevents a long delay of character wait, but as a penalty, the character will take damage instead. The farther they get knocked away to the boundary, the more damage they take. Note that barrier or any other damage reducing enchantment does not work on boundary damage. Attribute: #'Fire' = (Lose against Water) (Win against Lightning) #'Water' = (Lose against Lighting) (Win against Fire) #'Lightning' = (Lose against Fire) (Win against Water) #'Light' = (Win against anything but draw against Dark) #'Dark' = (Win against anything but draw against Light) #'God' = (Win against any attribute) Battle Rank After battle, every action that player do is counted. There is Good, Great, and Perfect. Below is the list of every action that is counted as rank point: *'Time Result:' The faster player end the battle, the higher the point is. *'Life Result: '''Counted from the amount of HP you have till you end the battle. If player attacked, they will not get Perfect even if they use Heal ability.The only way to get Perfect is not to be attacked or lose even 1 HP in battle. *'Combo Result:' The higher the rush, The higher the point. *'Damage Result:' The higher the damage you inflict to the opponent, the higher the point. *'EX Gauge Resul'''t: Counted from the difference between your opponent EX gauge and Player EX Gauge. There are 6 Rank in Battle: C, B, A, S, SSS, and God. In easy,the highest rank is S. Trophy Below here is the list of all trophy and the requirement to get it. #Mazoku First Extermination Award (魔族を始めて退治したで賞) = after the first battle #Student Government Congratulation Award (生徒会発足おめでたいで賞) = After getting first trophy #The Intention of Nikaiten Award (二科展のつもりで賞) = Ria route 10/22 #Ecology and Economy Award (エコロジーかつエコノミーで賞) = Lolotte Route 10/22 #I Tell Enter Award (イ○テル入ってるで賞) = Pick Helena on 10/22 #Naked Ninja is The Best Award (忍者は裸が一番で賞) = Nanaka route 10/6 #Loved by Chief Director Award (理事長に可愛がられてるで賞) = Ria route 11/7 #Animal good friends (アニマル仲良しで賞) = Lolotte Event (Lolotte Route 11/15) #Two people are queuing up Award (二人は並んでるで賞) = Misa route 11/21 #It goes up the adult stairs Award (大人の階段を上るで賞) = Azel route 11/2 #Bond of Duty Award (仁義の絆で賞) = Pick Sacchiho on 11/3 #Bodyguard Award (ボディーガードで賞) = Pick Akane on 11/18 #Even Soldie have a dream Award (兵だって夢を見るで賞) = Pick Shio on 11/3 #Teach Librarian Award (教えて司書さんで賞) = Melilot Event 11/27 - Lolotte & Misa Route (Only occur after 2nd playthrough) #Battlefield is Hell Award (戦場は地獄で賞) = Riesling END #Kurukuru is played a lot (たくさんクルくるを遊んでくれたで賞) = Accumulate 200 hours of play time. #Don`t be so Ecchi Award (エッチなのはいけないで賞) = H Scene is seen 50 Time (The scene from album is counted) #Everyone Heart Stolen Award (みんなの心を盗みましたで賞) = Clear All Route #Everyone is Reformed (みんなを改心させたで賞) = Clear all battles #Sweet`s Club Honor Award (スウィーツ同好会名誉賞) = All Sweet`s Collected #Tontoro Complete Annhilation (トントロ完全消滅で賞) = Destroy Tontoro 10 Time #Misa Complete Defeat (聖沙の完全敗北で賞) = Misa number of defeat 30 Time #As expected of eating too much Wagashi Award (さすがに和菓子を食べ過ぎで賞) = All japanese sweets collected #Enegry Instant Replenishment Award (エネルギーを瞬間補給で賞) = Collect all Vandine jelly #Hell Mail Order Gold Memeber Award (魔界通販ゴールド会員賞) = Use sally a lot of times (assists) (?) #There is nothing to teach award (教えることは何もないで賞) = Skip all Helena explanation #Powerful Enemy Defeated (強敵をねじ伏せたで賞) = Win Battle 39 & Battle 46 #G Class Award (Ｇ級で賞) = Win a battle in God Rank. #Total Synch Award (息がぴったり合ってるで賞) = Do a 5 man unison #Splendid Maou (立派な魔王で賞) = Get all assists in Synns EX Cooperate.